This invention relates to a multiple bucket loading and unloading mechanism installed on an elongated truck chassis for handling two or more heavy bulk cargo buckets and particularly for moving at least one bucket forward and backward on the truck bed away from and into the position it assumes when initially loaded or when ready to be unloaded. The mechanism includes a motor driven chain and means for connecting a bucket to the chain so that it can be moved. The invention is shown herein as being embodied in a truck adapted to carry two buckets but extension, in principle, to the carrying of more than two buckets is contemplated.
A truck of the type used for transporting heavy bulk cargo has a flat bed, lifting arms for moving a hopper-shaped container, called a bucket, between a position on the ground behind the truck and a position resting on the truck bed, and dumping means enabling the bucket to be tipped around an axis at the rear of the truck bed to an angle sufficient to dump out the contents of the bucket. In the use of such equipment, several buckets are usually provided at the place where they are to be filled with cargo to be transported; a truck is backed up to a filled bucket; the lifting arms are hooked on to the bucket; the latter is lifted up and deposited on the truck bed; the truck takes the bucket to an unloading point; and the bucket is either unloaded full (for emptying later) or is dumped. In either case the truck must return to its loading station to pick up another single filled bucket and repeat the operation. A single bucket may be adapted, typically, to contain about five tons of heavy cargo, such as metal scrap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a truck having a bed long enough to receive at least two cargo buckets and to equip the truck with mechanisms for moving a first bucket toward and away from the lifting arms so that a second bucket can be loaded on and unloaded from the same bed.
It is a further object to provide such a combination wherein a plurality of cargo buckets can be transported by a single truck and handled by a single set of lifting arms and dumping means.
It is another object to provide a chain drive in the truck frame and bed, with easily operable means for connecting a cargo bucket to the chain for moving the bucket forward or rearward.
It is a still further object to provide a truck of the type described with means for selectively unloading or dumping each of a plurality of buckets carried by the truck.
It is another object to provide certain improvements in the form, construction and arrangement of the several parts by which the above-named and other objects may be effectively attained. The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.